Falling in Snow
by Aqua-Et-Vita
Summary: Cupid learns something interesting about a certain winter spirit and irascible Pooka they don't know themselves. A well meaning gift then turns out to be a recipe for disaster when foul temper, pride, and stubbornness collide. When the Guardians are called upon again, will it help blossom something new between them, or end anything Cupid once saw possible? Jackrabbit, read Ch. 3 AN
1. Chapter 1

Falling in Snow

Chapter One

Author's Note: Reedited, yo.

* * *

The high-pitch cry pierced the still quiet of the room, earning the fluttering feathery Guardian a few hard glares from her mini companions. Ducking her head, she blushed in embarrassment, but could yet hardly contain the smile that was dancing on the corners of her lips.

"_Sorry_," she whispered back apologetically, even as she floated higher with excitement. "But look at her little deciduous maxillary central incisor! How _adorable _is this?"

Toothiana, or the Tooth Fairy as she was known, cupped her cheek in delight and fluttered over to the bed of the sleeping child whose tooth she had collected. Soft even breaths stirred a mess of brown curls that fell about the round face of the four year old as she slept soundlessly. She cradled a stuffed hippo in her small pudgy hands underneath the blanket with her, a little pink hippo that mirrored the bright figures dancing across the wallpaper around them and the little decorative pieces that adorned the rest of her room. It was the hippo clock on the wall she looked to when she heard the beckoning twitter of a mini fairy beside her.

Sighing, she gazed fondly over the sleeping child again. "I know, I know, I'm coming" she responded. Tenderly, carefully, the Guardian raised a feathered hand and brushed aside the little girl's soft curls with her fingers. She watched only a moment longer before she drew herself away. Her heart felt full in a way she would never be able to describe, not even if she lived another thousand years, and Toothiana felt that warmth from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes.

Oh, how she missed this part.

"Alrighty then, let's move out ladies. Rebecca has a recital in the morning" she announced to the room in a whisper. She knew many things about the children whose teeth she collected, anything she needed, and she didn't want the darling girl with the love for hippos and dance and music to wake. The other fairies tweeted in agreement and flew in a flutter of green and blue out of the open window from which they had come, Toothiana following after.

Outside, the breeze blew by with a whistle, rustling her feathers and nipping at her underlying skin. She looked up to the moon then, bright and full and allowed herself a moment to enjoy what she was doing. She imagined the Man in the Moon smiling down at her as she imagined he did for all of the Guardians he had chosen. For the life of her, the Tooth fairy could no longer remember why she had stopped going into the field with her fairies, what could have been so important as to take her attention away from seeing the children for so many centuries. Whatever the cause, Toothiana knew the Man in the Moon meant for her to be right where she was now, and that was where she was going to be for centuries to come.

She wasn't allowed to her thoughts for too long. A flurry of fairies soon surrounded her, chirping and peeping and cheeping all sorts of news and updates. Toothiana didn't miss a beat, just put herself right back into her feathers, so to speak, with a smile, and fired back responses for each of them.

Another fairy joined her just as the others took off and tweeted in a fluster of excitement, violet eyes sparkling happily. A distinctive beauty mark dotted her face, but even without the spot, Toothiana knew exactly who the fairy was.

They were all a part of her after all.

"Oh! How wonderful" Toothiana exclaimed. She flittered about excitedly, looking around. "Sandy is here? Now? I didn't even—"

She stopped. Her own violet eyes widened in wonder as she finally caught sight of her friend.

"He is here" she laughed.

A large bird flew by her, glittering gold underneath the moonlight in a trail of sand as it soared by. More sand snaked through the air after it like things alive, and maybe they were, sand taking shapes of all sorts of marvelous things; there was a manta ray, flying through the air like any bird, and over there beneath her a giraffe slowly but surely took long grand strides to his sleeping child.

Toothiana giggled as she carded her fingers through the magical sand that passed by, her fingers tingling with a pleasant sensation that the wind didn't chase away. Rubbing them together, she watched with fascination as the enchanted creatures went through window after window and board after glass to reach the sleeping minds of the children of France. A pony galloped by her with a whinny, making its way through the window she had flown through not long before. Toothiana knew Rebecca would be having pleasant dreams that night.

Flying by the mystical creations of the guardian of dreams himself, it did not take long for Toothiana to spot him. Sandy was perched high in his golden, swirling cloud, tufts of blonde hair swaying gently as he conjured up more dreams with his sand like some great magician.

Toothiana smiled to herself. Oh, but he was better, wasn't he?

"Sandy! What a coincidence! How are you?" she called out brightly.

The little guardian paused with a start of surprise and then was smiling back at her. A little sandy image popped up above his head, taking the form of a big thumbs up.

"I'm glad" she answered honestly. She could count the amount of times she crossed by any of her friends while she was working on one hand. Though, to be fair, she had only recently took to the streets again—just before last year she had spent her centuries running her teeth operations from her castle in Southeast Asia. Back then, Toothiana only ever saw the other Guardians when there was a crisis. It was quite delightfully because the persistence of a certain winter spirit that they began to see each other more than every ten or so years. The thought of the boy made Toothiana's smile widen. She was sure a mini fairy was swooning somewhere.

Toothiana reached Sandy and gave him a hug which he returned with deceptively strong arms. It was easy to forget how powerful he was when he was so positively adorable. The fairy told Sandy as much and he pouted, sandy streams shooting from his ears like smoke. Fluttering back with a laugh, Toothiana spoke quickly to the fairies that had flown to her before turning her full attention back to Sandy.

"I forgot how wonderful it was watching you work. They're all beautiful, Sandy" she said, looking back at the dreams with a sigh.

She got a wide smile in a response. An image of a tooth and her fairies and a round of applause all popped up above his head in succession.

"Oh, thank you. It's nothing really," she said sheepishly. "Just cloning yourself into millions of copies and collecting children's teeth everywhere across seven continents every night. No biggie" She shrugged and snorted cutely, hands folded.

Sandy laughed silently at that, shoulders shaking with mirth. When he settled, a question mark popped up. A large rabbit.

"Bunnymund? What about Bunny? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly.

Sandy shook his head. Another question mark appeared and then the sand swirled into an image of searching binoculars.

"Oh! Where is he? I don't know"

Toothiana thought for a moment. "I haven't spoken to him since our last meeting. Are you looking for him?"

A shake of the head. Then an image of a boy in a hood and a staff.

"Jack is looking for him?"

This puzzled her. The next "mandatory" meeting Jack announced they would have wouldn't be for another two days. It was these meetings that he announced every month to break their monotonous schedules of work to spend time together for–_real, actual, fun fun. Not the stuff you guys do on your free time. That's still called work_—and she always kept perfect track of them.

Sandy nodded in agreement and then shrugged. The little Guardian began to work again, mouth set in such a way that Toothiana knew he was still thinking.

"I wonder what he needs" Toothiana pondered aloud as she darted to Sandy's side. She was at his other side a second later and Sandy was beginning to feel dizzy as he watch her flit about.

"It isn't easy getting in touch with Bunny while he's working. I hope it's nothing" If worry had again crept into her voice, it was something she couldn't help. It was hard not to be a little worried when her friends were concerned. They didn't exactly have good track records when it came to keeping away from trouble.

Sandy didn't say anything to that, but then again, he never did say anything. He had relayed his message and there was nothing more for him to do. Nodding in agreement, the little Guardian conjured up a great dinosaur he loved best out of all the great prehistoric beasts. The dream sand came to life before him and lifted its long neck to the direction it would be headed. The moonlight from the full moon above seemed to guide its way, the luminous rays falling delicately over the road ahead as it moved.

Somewhere in France, a little boy would get his dreams of dinosaurs.

* * *

The Warren was empty.

Jack Frost knew this definitely—he had spent the last half hour riding his winds through the long winding tunnels and over the great rolling hills that was the birthplace of Easter and spring. The only company he had with him were green and rooted in the ground.

Well, there was also the egg sentinels, but it was best they stayed frozen a little while.

Sighing in disappointment, Jack allowed himself to drop from the air to the grass below amongst a field of brilliantly colored foliage. He landed delicately on his feet, frost sprouting in small intricate patterns beneath his toes as he stepped lightly, taking special care to avoid trampling the flowers growing wildly around him.

The warm air felt pleasant against his skin, which was always something that surprised the very personification of winter itself. Jack curled his toes in the soil and leaned on his staff, allowing himself to enjoy the serenity of the Warren as he thought about Bunny.

And just what...present he should leave his furry friend this time around.

Mischief and a penchant for fun was as much a part of Jack as the frost that he breathed and the snow dancing at his fingertips. Pulling pranks on the Australian rabbit—no, _bunny_—was some of the best bit of fun he could have, topped only by the play he had with his young believers out in the snow covered streets.

Jack hummed deep in his throat. Bright blue eyes took in the wide expanse of the Warren, the brilliant flowers, the dipping green hills, the trickling streams, the soaring lush trees, and the possibilities were endless.

"Now...what to do, what to do?" Jack mused aloud with a smile.

Straightening, the winter spirit twirled the wooden staff in his hands as he began to walk aimlessly, whistling a tune he'd heard earlier on a car radio. He didn't know the name, but it was catchy.

"Now, what _haven't_ I done?" he asked himself. " Freeze the stream? Make it snow in the tunnels?" They were all great ideas, but also things he had done at least once before in his less creative moments of mischievous happy times. Still, the utter shock and boiling rage that chased him in the form of a seven foot tall, warrior alien rabbit through the Warren still brought him to fits of laughter. The Pooka wore matted wet fur well, he was really doing his friend a favor.

Good times.

Jacks eyes crinkled at the edges at the memories, and finally inspiration struck like a bolt of lightning from the heavens.

"_That_?"

Jack spun around on his heels and pointed his staff to a red tulip looking flower, petals pointed up to him almost in question.

"Now _that_ is a great idea" he exclaimed with a laugh. "You, my friend, are in the presence a genius"

He was talking to a flower he realized, not one of his best displays of sanity, but his excitement couldn't be helped. Anyway, shaking off the habit of talking to pretty much everything that never answered back for the last three centuries—flowers, rocks, trees, animals, _people _that didn't see him—was pretty much more of an effort he cared to bother with.

Unlike pranks. He could always be bothered with pranks. Pranks made almost everything better. Everything. The winter spirit looked up, face warm as another breeze blew past.

"Okay wind. To the tunnels!" he called.

Jack was laughing even before the great wind came and whisked him up and away off the ground to the air like a leaf or a snowflake. He twirled about as he was carried, arms out so he could better ride the air current. He cried out in excitement when he was thrown about in a loop and then another and a spin, before he settled out again and was able to coast easily towards the ground.

Soon, the young Guardian was gently dropped off to his destination. The hollow in the towering rock before him was large and framed by gray slated stone, the intricate carvings and individual pieces looking older than even the rock formation itself. The inside was dark, and Jack could hardly see inside from even the entrance where he stood.

Still, the burrow was hardly imposing. With the fresh smell of earth and green and the vibrant moss growing around the etchings, it looked more like a cozy den from a children's book than anything else. The image of walking painted eggs and furry rabbits marching and hopping through always made Jack chuckle, so he had no trepidation about walking inside.

He never did.

Like all of the Warren, the air inside was warm. The temperature never dropped, no matter the time of day, something that Jack imagined was attributed to some sort of magic. The smell of moss was stronger as well, and Jack ran his hand along the walls, letting the moist soft felt slide against his palms as he walked.

He came to a stop after he notioned he had gone far enough. Jack twirled the staff in his hand and tapped the end of it on the ground.

"Okay. This should be just as good a place as any" he said. His voice bounced off the walls ahead like an agreement of sorts.

And now was the fun part.

Ice suddenly bloomed from the bottom of Jack's staff to the mossy earth below his feet, much larger than the patterns that marked his goings. The cold touch was welcomed to his skin as it branched out further to cover the ground around him, freezing over the bottom of the tunnel in seconds.

Jack skated barefoot on the ice as it formed from his staff, letting the piece of wood guide the way for him. He quickly wound around the walls and the ceiling, his connection to the upwardly swirling ice keeping him from being pulled by gravity. He made twisting loops and circles that spiraled around the tunnel until it looked like some great green and white candy cane, and he just _knew _it was going to be awesome when Bunny—

_Boom._

The explosion of color and sound that went off in front of him was all Jack registered before he lost his balance and fell down from his ice trail. The white-haired guardian landed on his back with a sharp intake of breath, his focus spinning around him as the smoke and splashes of greens and reds and blues settled where he lay.

Head hazy, Jack could barely make out the sound of stone grinding against stone and of footsteps coming down heavy over the roaring in his ears. He sat up carefully and groaned, rubbing at the back of his throbbing skull. Shaking his head to clear it, the guardian looked up to his new company before his face split into a lopsided grin.

Jack chuckled. "I knew I smelled eggs"

Two egg sentinels stood before him, green-spotted stone faces set with an encarved glare.

The eight foot something warriors towered over him, rotational heads twitching and turning in what looked like agitation. Jack picked himself up slowly from the ground and raised his hands in a placating gesture. He had never seen them fight, not really, and he wasn't particularly keen on learning on the receiving end.

"Now, now. Let's not do anything hasty. I was actually just leaving" he said reassuringly. He was backing up towards where he had come, but the grin never left his face. "I just wanted to come by and leave something nice for Bunny. You know how he loves my presents"

His answer was more grinding stone as the two warriors suddenly broke off into a run.

"Woah!"

Jack quickly made another ice path for himself and skated out of the way of the stampede as he rode along the wall and over their heads and down again behind them. Who knew those things could actually run?

Jack spun around so he was facing them, not missing a step as he began skating backwards. The stone sentinels slid gracelessly along the ice he had made before, rolling heavily as they tried to get back up. Jack gave them a salute and turned back around, laughing.

"Bunny, you're going to have to get better security than—"

Another egg came whizzing by him, narrowly missing his head before exploding behind him. Jack cried out in astonishment and stumbled a bit as he made another complete circle around the tunnel and looked back at the smoke, filling up the area behind him. Looking back in front of him, his eyes widened in astonishment.

"...that" he finished.

There were more sentinels, all lined up in his tunnel, and others appearing in the conjoining tunnels he passed. Jack skated between them, weaving around and through the stone giants as he passed. He may or may not have had to freeze more of them as he went, but watching them stumble over their frozen comrades and slip and slide on the ice was more than worth any reason he could think of. His blood was pumping and the _rush, _the adrenaline that was racing through him as he dodged their exploding projectiles and rolling bodies made him hoot and laugh as he rode through the winding passageways of the Warren, his voice echoing throughout.

There was a reason why he was the guardian of fun.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hopefully this is a little better ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

Falling in Snow

Chapter Two

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund did not like snow.

He did not like the feel of it in his coat, he did not like the biting chill of it nipping at his skin, and he most certainly did not like running—or hopping—through the stuff when it was piled impossibly high over the ground as it was now.

The Pooka came to a stop and rubbed furiously at his arms, gaining only a bit of warmth for his efforts. The harsh cold wind of the subarctic climate kept him hunched over as he shook and his violently chattering teeth felt close to cracking. The snow was deep enough to reach just underneath his knees, and everything below them had lost feeling some time before. His nose felt like an icicle frozen to his face and his _ears, _his ears were a completely different story all together. No, Bunnymund did not like snow, and he allowed himself a moment to steel his resolve before he shot off back home. There was good reason for the guardian tunneling to Canada in the winter time when he would have _much _rather preferred to be at the Warren where it was marvelously, eternally, spring.

Eggs.

Or, if he were to go to the heart of the matter, the hunt. It was the hunt for eggs that dragged Bunnymund from his rounds back home and out to the snowy woods where he was now. Bunnymund took off again, following the scent of magic in the frosted air into the white buried foliage and trees of the woods. The magic had a subtle, yet very distinctive smell, and it was one that Bunnymund knew well—he had been trailing it for over a year. His good friend North enjoyed a great moment of thoughtfulness about a year before during his month-long Christmas celebration—North celebrated Christmas throughout the month of December and the eggnog and cake only saw more rum as the actual holiday passed—and gifted Bunnymund with brilliantly crafted wooden eggs carved hollow and stuffed with chocolates. The painted shell was very unlike North's usual work, but the colors reminded him of Sophie's own attempt at painting so it was lovely nevertheless. The magic that clung to the egg, as North described, was to help him find them wherever they might be hidden. The Guardian of Wonder had since hid them month after month so he could have, as Jack Frost supplemented quite amusingly, his very own Easter hunt. All year round.

It was such a touching gesture, Bunnymund initially had been very suspicious. It was in his nature to be cautious, but the Pooka could hardly deny a challenge either. Every time North gave him the signal, smile broad and eyes sparkling with mirth, Bunny tracked them down and hunted for them. Their locations differed drastically, from the high rooftops of Madrid to the homely farms of Mato Grosso. The prizes inside were just as diverse, ranging from chocolates, peppermints, stickers, erasers, coins—anything that would fit in the hollow it seemed. The contents always made Bunnymund curious enough to raise a brow, but North had no response for his questions outside of a hearty laugh and a mighty clap on the back for a job well done.

Nothing did come up from the gifts malevolent in nature, so Bunnymund continued his hunts, instincts sharp as they've been for centuries. The little journeys were always a thrilling change from his usual and sometimes mundane work in the Warren and provided for a great distraction. Despite whatever obstacles he faced, Bunnymund couldn't quit. Not when the children that raced out to find his eggs were so eager and unwilling to.

Besides, he was the Easter Bunny. How could he not find all the Easter eggs?

It was this last thought that gave Bunnymund the final resolve he needed. He could handle a little snow. He refused to let North best him in his own game. He only needed to track the eggs, find them, and then conjure up the next tunnel out of this snowy wasteland en route to his Warren where he could place all the goodies in their respective places and relax in warmth and comfort.

The magic was strong in his nose, meaning he was close. Bunnymund gave a triumphant whoop and scanned the area quickly for potential hideaways. Now it was only a matter of finding the individual spots—and Bunnymund had been hiding eggs for centuries. It did not take the Pooka long. North was clever, but Bunnymund had_ centuries _worth of experience under his belt. He uncovered eight of them, tangled in bushes, nested in branches, and one dug deep underneath the snow and hidden underneath a rock—boulder—that took some effort to move. The last was hidden in a hollow in a tree where he had to fight off a duo of offended squirrels.

"Crikey, I need to get out of here" Bunnymund muttered to himself when he was done. Opening the pack he brought slung across his shoulder, Bunnymund observed his spoils more carefully, noting the etched patterns and twisting grooves and vibrant, albeit messy, swirls of colors. His whiskers twitched in satisfaction as he closed the pack again, a warm smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Pleased, Bunnymund wriggled a foot free of the snow and shook it as best he could while balancing on one leg. The Pooka had to stamp a few times to get to the ground, his foot working away the snow until he could feel grass underneath. A large hole swirled into existence, opening into a long winding tunnel that would bring him back home. He could practically smell the hot chocolate he was going to whip up and nurse just as soon—

Bunnymund paused.

It was faint, faint enough that he almost missed it. Bunnymund's foot settled in the frosted grass where his tunnel had disappeared amongst the snow. There was another magical scent in the air, practically unnoticeable with North's own magic pungent in his nose. It was weak, but the scent made his heart thrum erratically in his chest and his ears perk and his fur stand on end. He could discern that it was close and Bunnymund only took a moment to consider whether or not he should pursue it before he made his decision.

Bunnymund was a Guardian, he could not walk away now when there was something potentially afoot, something potentially dangerous. And he felt it, the danger, or _something _that wasn't right. The Pooka placed a paw on the boomerang resting in the holder against his hip, his claw tracing the grains in the wood as his eyes bounced quickly over trees, logs, brush. He tread as carefully as he could through the snow swallowing his steps, taking his time although his nerves were tense and eager. His nose twitched as the scent became just a bit more perceptible to his senses. He was close to the edge of the woods where it bordered a small, gray, nondescript road peeking through the white of winter fall. Homes lined up on the other side, huddled together closely underneath the piles of snow that buried them. The air was still and quiet, as if the town was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

Bunnymund took a step back and dropped on all fours, ears rotating and nose twitching again discerningly. There was something here, he could feel it underneath his skin even despite the snapping cold. Frozen tail forgotten, Bunnymund bounded through the edge of the woods, sniffing as best he could through his freezing nostrils. Hopping through heavy scrub and clusters of skinny trunks reaching up towards the first rays of morning, Bunnymund slowly began to realize that these woods were familiar. When he came to a stop next, it was because he recognized suddenly where he was. The woods looked different, dazzling white against dark bark and deep green spruce, pine and fir, but it was the very same woods he had ventured to before, long ago. Almost as if in reminder, the magic he had been tracking surged. It emanated in the air fiercely, curled down his spine and made his breath come quicker.

He didn't realize he was moving until he was standing in sight of the road again, looking down at a shrub not unlike the rest. It was a Taxus Canadensus, or a Yew, a beautiful shrub and one that he counted amongst his favorites. The leaves hung heavy underneath the snow as if trying to conceal a secret, the foliage of needles thick enough that he couldn't see directly within its spindly branches.

He was hesitating. The acknowledgment was a blow to his pride, but the sudden brunt fact prompted him into action, despite the slow coils of realization that curled up his arm as he reached into the depths of the brush. Through the gangly branches and leaves his paw finally enclosed around something hard and cold and it made his heart stop.

Bunnymund gasped and ripped his arm out, eyes widening at the round icicle in his paw.

"M-my googy!" he exclaimed in horror. He tore at the brush again as he cradled the frozen egg and dug out more and more of them. "I don't—this isn't possible"

The Pooka went through all the bushes in the area and uncovered more of the old Easter eggs, frozen and tinged with age and sickness. The painted shells he had worked on with so such diligence and pride were cracked and peeling and chipped away. He found more than he cared to count, too many to carry in his arms. He knew they were spoiled, dead. The little magic that clung to them were remnants of the enchantments he had given them over a year ago. Their little legs were still present, frozen stiff and angular as if they had been in motion before they stopped suddenly in their travels. Bunnymund picked up as many as he could, and carefully, one by one, packed them away in his pouch. Bunnymund did not miss how dull and sick his own eggs looked against the new bright wooden eggs that were North's own. He felt a twinge of guilt he couldn't place and grief, grief because some group of children had not had Easter and because his beautiful eggs had somehow never made it out the woods they were waiting in. Any merriment Bunnymund felt earlier was left behind as he hopped out into the street.

As he stood there in the dead of morning in the dead of winter with his rotten Easter eggs hanging at his side, the silence of the winter air was suddenly disturbing, the impassive faces of the houses unsettling. The stillness of the day had lost its serenity, and in its place, was a great sense of foreboding. Bunnymund couldn't shake the thought that something had happened in this town and the answers were lost to the disquieting calm and snow. He was more than relieved when he conjured up a tunnel and dropped down into the welcoming darkness, leaving the chill behind.

He should have known his troubles would not end there.

Hopping as fast as he could through the long winding tunnel trailing through the earth, Bunnymund was too preoccupied with his rampant thoughts to properly process the scene in front of him before his feet slipped abruptly. The poor Pooka slid gracelessly against a path of melting ice as it twisted and turned wildly through the passageway. He cried out and tried to regain his footing as the world spun around him, claws raking against the ice until he was finally hurled into the air through a magnificent frozen hoop.

When he fell, it was in a heap of tangled limbs and matted fur. It took a moment before Bunnymund could stand without dizziness threatening to send him over again, and he had to hold clumsily onto the wall for support. Groaning through his fingers, Bunnymund looked dazedly to see what in the world had happened, his eyes widening in disbelief when his brain finally caught up with his eyes.

Melting ice swirled in brilliant spirals and twists around the ground and ceiling like some child's toy track. The moss that grew in vibrant carpets of green against the rock glistened with the dripping water, matted down and slick from the massive amount of it falling from above, soaking the floor. And worse, worse still was the fact that he was not alone. His _egg sentinels _were strewn and rolling throughout the tunnel like giant loose marbles, feet kicking uselessly at the air as their heavy bodies lolled around the ice and rounded walls again and again in a pathetic clamor of chaos. The standing were knocked back down to roll again and bump against others that were struggling against their weight to manage the same, the sound of stone grinding and banging against stone filling the space.

Bunnymund immediately forgot the pain in his backside. Grinding his teeth fiercely enough to hear the sound, Bunnymund felt his paws clench into shaking fists as he imagined getting them around the neck of one deviant winter spirit in immediate need of a discussion.

"_JAAAACK!"_

* * *

"You are thinking that is better? How is that better? Look how mine shines like Rudolph's nose!"

Frowning, the other occupant of the cramped wooden table made some very pointed grunts as he gestured meaningfully toward his creation. It was a doll, a fabric doll with dainty features sewn in and a head of silky fine hair. The occupant—a Yeti as he was known to most—rubbed the material of her cotton dress against his fingers and grunted again in a tone that suggested there was no need for argument.

Seated in front of him was his superior. He was Santa Claus to most children of the world, but North, the Guardian of Hope to those closest to him. He turned imploring blue eyes to his friend and made a sound in his throat in disagreement before he shook his head.

"The dog Pookles told me Parris was first place in contest and she has been on Nice List since last Christmas. She wants shiny doll so she gets the shiny doll!"

The Yeti rolled his eyes to the ceiling and shook his own head. He garbled something in his own language as he passed the doll over to the ex-bandit, looking so expectant despite his furrowed brows and frown the North took the proffered toy with a chuckle.

"You want me to feel clothes?"

Phil nodded and leaned in closer as a bright smile lit up North's features.

"Yes, yes" North was now nodding along with the Yeti, his expression now that of one in concentration. "This is good material, very good"

The slam of the door as it burst open and crashed against the wall rattled the two out of their conversation. Tiny elves stumbled in in fright, scrambling over themselves to escape the vicinity of the Pooka towering over the room as they ran to the safety of North's chair, hiding in shivers behind his boots.

North took in the gray disheveled fur, sticking every which way in a tangled mess and had to cough into his fist to conceal the laugh bubbling up his chest. His friend looked absolutely _livid, _green eyes turned to fire in a glare that would have terrified North had he been anyone else. Bunnymund's whiskers twitched cutely—North had to bite his knuckles to keep from chortling out loud—before he spoke, his accent even more prominent now that his fierce temper was triggered.

"We need to _talk_" he ground out between clenched teeth.

North exchanged a look with Phil across the table and turned back to Bunnymund, huffing and dripping on his wooden floors as he stood in the doorway. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, hoping the action would help him to look serious and not positively amused and on the verge of laughing.

"Has Jack done something?" North asked innocently. His dark brows went up as he waited for an answer.

Bunnymund ignored the snigger that came from Phil at the question and narrowed his eyes. "_Yes_, an' that bloody little blighter will be wearin' my foot in his arse when I see 'im"

Blue eyes widened comically at that and North pursed his lips. "Oh?'

"But that's not what I wanted to talk about" Bunnymund sighed, and suddenly, he looked so tired and worn and _scared_ that North didn't know what to do at first. He could feel the tension from Phil beside him too and North's frown deepened. Worry crept into his voice when he spoke again and made him stand from the table, earlier conversation forgotten.

"Tell me what it is troubling you, Bunny"

Bunnymund didn't respond immediately. North was standing in front of him when the Pooka finally nodded. Green eyes turned back to him, dark with foreboding.

"You're not gonna believe this, mate" he said.

And North couldn't.

* * *

Authors Note:

**thankchaoforspellcheck: **That is so cute their pairing name is an actual name :D That proves it was meant to be! And thank you, I'm glad you like it. I'll keep on writing until my fingers run away from over work :D

**nightmre13: **Sorry, sorry! XD Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, I was working out where I would be going with this. And then I left you with another cliffhanger…kinda, lol 3

**every1's Beta:** Are you an actual Beta? :D And I saw them, they're so cute! I love it 3 Thank you, I'm hoping I can make this good for you guys (like it is in my head) and thank you for the follow *hug* I know! There' some Jackrabbit on archive if you need a fix XD They have some good ones.

**xXDante-kunXx:** Lol, sorry about the cliffy! There's going to be a lot of those though, (I'm so evil mwahahaha). The egg sentinels are defending Bunnymund's Warren because they sensed an intruder. They always get edgy when Bunnymund's away :D

**prophet:** No spoilers! And I hope I can keep everyone IC

**royedugawa:** I'm glad you liked this, thank you so much! Don't worry, I decided to put the slash in the sequel, lol. I got a lot of people who wanted it so yaaah…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

What's going on? Things are going to be picking up a little bit, so stay in tune! Review and let me know what you're thinking~ I love the feedback and it's awesome motivation. And thank you to everyone who's following and who favorited. I'm going to work hard to post up the next chapter soon.

Dueces!

Edit: Kinda reedited too O3O


	3. Chapter 3

Falling in Snow

Chapter Three

* * *

The polished trumpets sounded off with a fervency that was as much amusing to watch as it was hurtful to hear. North's elves danced amongst themselves, Christmas ribbon trailing underneath their tiny boots in precarious multi-colored trails. They romped gleefully around the empty boxes and rolls of wrapping paper and tape littering the floor, blowing in the newly crafted instruments until they were red in the face.

Sandman floated a safe distance away, smiling widely at their antics as he clapped with the small band of elves who decided to join him in celebration. The guardian turned laughing bright eyes to Jack, the young spirit sitting comfortably on a window ledge away from the performance. Jack returned the smile with one of his own before shaking his head and chuckling. The trumpets had picked up again, and Jack was sure he was going to lose some of his hearing.

"I know I'm the guardian of fun and all" Jack began, watching the elves as they jumped into another routine. "But I think those guys are having a little bit _too _much fun"

Sandy laughed soundlessly at that and cringed as the horns grew even more uncoordinated. His smile broadened even as his ears were ringing and the elves below him broke into cacophonic chorus not a minute after.

"Okay, that's it, _all right you guys!_" Jack interrupted finally. He dropped down from his seat and walked over to the horn players, sharing an amused glance with Sandy as he passed. He stood over the elves and looked down at them skeptically. "Why don't you guys save the band for later when the rest of the gang comes?" he asked with a half-smile. "Wouldn't want them to miss it, right?"

Looks were exchanged amongst the elves as they considered the guardian standing over them. A moment passed before one elf rolled his eyes and raised the trumpet to his mouth with a snort, but a touch to the head from the end of Jack's staff froze him quickly, and then that was the end of that. The frozen elf clattered to the floor and his friends crowded around him in awe.

"Oh! You two are early!"

A blur of green and blue flashed into his vision before Jack felt fingers invade his mouth. The corners were pulled wide as Toothiana peered inside at his teeth, her feathers bristling with joy. Her mini fairies buzzed around her, hoping to get a look as well as they squealed with excitement.

"My goodness, look at them! Picture perfect as always" she chirped brightly. Multiple cheeps responded excitedly in agreement and someone fainted.

"Ahm, dhan yhu" Jack garbled around her fingers. He raised a good-humored brow at his friend and waited patiently for her to notice.

Toothiana giggled sheepishly when she did and pulled away with visible effort, fluttering back until she was beside Sandy.

"_Sorry_" she apologized with a shrug. "They're so nice"

Jack laughed at that. She was still prone to swarming his dentures, but she was learning control, thankfully. That was only the first time he tasted feathers in three months. "Thanks, it's good to know I'm appreciated by _someone_" he said.

Unlike certain anthropomorphic alien rabbits he knew.

Jack took a moment then to take in the two of his friends that made it, looking just as excited as he felt. He had even gotten up early that morning, sailing the winds as he waited for the sun to rise. Jack rarely got the opportunity to see his friends all at once, busybodies that they were, always caught up in work. He greatly anticipated their monthly gatherings, though the winter spirit would never let them know just how much.

"So when is North and Bunny coming?" he asked. He rocked on his heels, wondering if the giant rabbit discovered his "gift". Jack looked expectantly to Toothiana, who's smile edged away. She looked apologetic as she shook her head.

"I don't know…I haven't heard from those two in a while" she responded. Sandy nodded in agreement, looking about as clueless as she.

Jack pursed his lips before looking down at the elves at his feet, now knocking diligently at the ice encompassing their frozen friend.

"Where's the big man, little guys?"

The elves gave him varying looks of irritation, annoyed at being interrupted from their rescue attempts. Jack received multiple shrugs and shakes of the head in reply and he looked back to his friends, a little miffed.

The Yetis setting the tables with food and games prepared the night before offered no answers either. One came over to the three guardians offering Christmas cookies however, and Sandy gladly took a few.

"Why don't we catch up first?" Toothiana piped up, rising a bit in the air. She clapped her hands together and looked to both her friends, feathers ruffling as she spoke and her perfect white teeth flashing. "I'm sure North and Bunny will be here soon. I doubt we'll have time to chat when North gets here" She giggled at that, the sound airy and cheerful.

Sandy smiled around a full mouth, sandy images popping up in quickly over his head. He was in.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, let's catch up" he replied a little hesitantly. He sighed and took a cookie and bit off the end.

* * *

The music of the wood elves drifted through the clearing like a lulling breeze, their voices weaving together an ancient story with each perfect strum of a note or whistle of a flute that was beautiful and hopeful and lifting. Bunnymund could feel some of the tightness in his muscles melt away as he listened, eyes closed and feet crossed underneath the wooden table. Wood elves were known for their music and its magical properties everywhere—there was nothing like it. Bunnymund could _almost_ forget his troubles, could _almost_ relax the claws digging into his arm rest as he sat at the Oval Table in the Winter Wood with the present holiday spirits, waiting for his fellow guardian to arrive and the annual meeting to start.

But.

He could steadily feel the soft caress of the old magic trying to coax his mind at ease, but it was no use. Every time he closed his eyes, Bunnymund saw the green little mound in his personal garden where he had buried his precious googies. It was the only thing he could think of to do for them, letting the protein from the eggs and the little bit of magic left in them fertilize and return back to the endless fields of the Warren from where they had been born.

Melodious giggles arose from behind Bunnymund amongst the small band of elves nearest to the trees, making his ear twitch in response to the sudden sound. The young elves were sharing demure smiles and sighs over their harps at the newest arrival to the Gathering of the Holidays. Saint Valentine touched down with a flap of his wings and smiled charmingly to those wood elves that came to collect his coat and the magical appendages, the crow's feet at his eyes crinkling. Bunnymund rolled his eyes at their delighted giggles and eyed the empty seat to his right. Magical musical therapy aside, the Guardian would not be able to stomach the meeting in his foul mood without speaking to North before the thing got started. As much as it irritated the Pooka being around so many spirits at once when all he wanted to do was go out and see if any more of his googies were out there undiscovered, he knew it would only get worse when a certain chairwoman arrived.

If North didn't arrive soon, Bunnymund didn't think he would be able to endure the meeting without incident.

When the Russian man did appear, most of the holiday spirits were already crowded around the table. The relative silence had been broken long before, the obnoxiously boisterous Groundhog the loudest of them all. The music of the wood elves was but a whisper in the background, and Bunnymund felt his dour mood steadily reigning in like dark clouds. North left his sleigh nearby, close enough where he could keep an eye. He spotted Bunnymund immediately and approached his side, unknowingly pushing past the wood elves that had assembled around him with his large frame. The Pooka hardly had a chance to stand before his old friend had him gathered in a vice grip and lifted into a hug.

"Bunny! You are looking like you need hug" North announced grandly. Bunnymund long learned that struggling was futile, half expected it made matters worse even, so Bunnymund forced himself to remain still despite his crying lungs. When he was set back down in his chair, Bunnymund gave the larger man a disgruntled glare before looking away, smoothing over mussed fur.

"What's with you? Don't tell me you've forgotten, mate" he said bitterly, voice dark.

North's brows furrowed.

Bunnymund felt a firm hand on his shoulder, big and warm and comforting. When he looked back up, there was kindness in the other guardian's blue eyes that struck a chord deep in his chest. "I have not forgotten my friend, but all this worry will change nothing. You are not helping yourself" North said.

Bunnymund sighed and turned his gaze to the floor, one ear falling back as he did so. His shoulders slumped also, the beginnings of guilt creeping on him now for his childish behavior, bordering on just the right side of outright impudence. There was no reason to snap at one of the most emphatic people he knew, one of his oldest friends. Bunnymund didn't apologize, but the squeeze of the shoulder he got before North sat down let him know he didn't need to.

"Good'ta see you two could finally join us!"

North smiled with unabashed amusement when Bunnymund's eye began to twitch. The Pooka forced himself to ignore the Groundhog as he and his friends broke into peals of laughter from the other side of the table, badly startling the elves nearby.

"It is good to see you as well, Hog!" North answered back gaily. The Russian missed the way Bunny rolled his eyes and face palmed. Sarcasm rolled off of North like water, too magnanimous of a man to notice the taunting edge to otherwise innocent comments. "It has been long time"

Groundhog chortled obnoxiously and elbowed the Jester, the elaborately dressed spirit grinning widely next to him. "Don't think _you_ shoulda come, cotton tail" Groundhog replied, face almost split in two as he tried to speak through his sniggers. "NY is gonna make herself a new fur coat with you"

"Would it not smell of eggs?" Jester asked, tears in eyes.

"Yeah…you're right" Groundhog said. Both of their shoulders were shaking by now. "He'd probably make a better rug. Maybe you could beat the smell out!"

This appeared to amuse the two to no end and they fell apart again in hysterics. Bunnymund shot up and slammed his paws on the table, teeth grinding as he glared down at the two spirits as they cried and fought for breath, unable to control themselves. North barely had a chance to respond before the Pooka was reaching for his boomerang.

"Ya migh' wanna wai' for tha', coinín " said a voice beside him.

Bunnymund turned blazing green eyes down to a tall red top hat sitting well below his initial line of vision. The vibrant gold-laced accessory was perched crookedly over wild orange curls that looked as if they exploded from underneath the rim. The little leprechaun looked expectantly up at him, his own green eyes serious beneath the messy locks. "She's here"

The table hushed, conversations dropping immediately at the statement as backs and faces straightened in a single beat. At any other time Bunnymund might have laughed at how pathetic they all looked shuffling about like terrified children in their seats, but Groundhog was giving him such a smug look from his own seat, that Bunnymund was having trouble keeping his paw away from anything blunt.

North brought a hand to his arm, noticing his intentions.

"Bunny" His voice was stern, warning.

The light touch brought the Pooka back to his senses and he snorted.

"Remember, we are not on NY's nice list. It is best we stay out of trouble, da?" North said. He raised a brow as he waited and Bunnymund sighed again in defeat.

"Not like it'll do them any good" came Groundhog's clearly audible snicker. He and the Jester broke into giggles then, covering their mouths to stifle them. Still, the chortles were raucous, noisy little sounds that garnered most of the attention from the other holidays, impossible to ignore.

Grinding his teeth, Bunnymund forced himself to drop down into his chair and save himself from doing anything stupid. North's hand fell and he shoulder bumped his friend, smiling despite the other's stormy expression and crossed arms.

A swirl of white light whipped through the clearing to the empty end of the table, causing its occupants to quiet once more. The dazzling light burst into millions of particles, the tiny flecks of magic catching the morning rays in brilliant hues that glittered down to the soft grass of the wood. A figure emerged in the fading brightness, drawing the attention of every holiday spirit in attendance.

"Always so dramatic" Bunnymund muttered underneath his breath. The corners of North's mouth twitched.

The spirit of the new year, representing renewal, change, the beginning of things to come and the remembrance of things that passed, now stood at the Oval Table with her hands planted firmly on her hips like some high-fashioned general. Like always, the old holiday spirit was dressed head to toe in what had to be the modern dress for high society if Bunnymund had to guess. Still, far from appearing like any welcoming model from an expensive clothing line, New Years looked deathly fierce, red lips pulled down like an arched bow and eyes sharp like a newly edged blade.

Winter spirits weren't generally known for their overwhelming warmth.

"Good morning holidays" she said curtly, getting straight to business. No one responded, but no one was expected to—her clipped tone left no room for reply. The greeting was meant only to show basic civility, one of the only social skills she possessed that made an otherwise frosty personality somewhat bearable.

"As usual, I expect a full report of your respective holidays for the previous year, as well as your plans for the new. I plan to do this quickly, so let us get started immediately"

New Year's eyes scanned the occupants of the table then, her frown deepening at the sight of Bunnymund and North. Her eyes narrowed into a heated stare, too refined to be a glare, and North chuckled nervously underneath the uncomfortable scrutiny.

"Zdravstvujtye, New Years. You look beautiful as always" North said, speaking up. He stole a quick pleading glance to Bunnymund, who gave him a half-hearted helpless shrug. "…Like doll" he finished.

Her brow arched.

"Why don't you start the reports this time, St. North?" she proposed. "It's been two years that I haven't seen you, if I do recall"

North colored instantly, rubbing the back of his head as if in apology. He looked embarrassed. "Da, that is true. I apologize for the-"

"Not like it was his fault, what with the bloody boogeyman prancin' about" Bunnymund interjected instantly. All eyes at the table were turned to him now, North's blue ones the widest of them all. Bunnymund could clearly see the shock there in his peripheral, the trepidation. Yes, his temper was really something short today, he could see that clearly too. Yet, even as the thought entered his mind, Bunnymund found he was having a hard time keeping his mouth closed. He felt completely unlike himself, for the worst, seemingly ready to blow up at everything. " Or did'ya forget?" he added.

Unsurprisingly, true to her nature, New Years hardly seemed fazed. A dainty finger pushed up the edge of her newest accessory, angular eyeglasses that did nothing to soften the sharp features of her face, as she addressed the disgruntled spirit.

"That incident occurred two years ago after Easter. What does that have to do with the two annual meetings you both were required to attend nine months after on the first day of the first month? "

Bunnymund hesitated then. The words that seemed ready to come bursting out escaped him. The last two years seemed more like two centuries to him, recovering the damage after Pitch's attack, integrating the young spirited Jack Frost into their little family, getting preparations ready to make up for the one Easter that didn't come. He didn't even know where to start, not when no one there but North could possibly comprehend, not when he was still reeling from yesterday morning's discovery.

Not when New Years looked about as understanding as a blizzard storm.

"We had to train a new guardian" he started. "There were repairs to be done, preparations to be made"

"Ah, Jack Frost" she said. "The new winter spirit. Are you insinuating the boy is more important than your duties? And your preparations exempt from your reports?"

"And if that was even hardly an excuse, that still does not account for last year when I again did not see either you. These gatherings are mandatory, need I remind you. Centuries have gone by with but one or two absences then centuries apart from each other, and now I have five absences in three years consecutively"

"Five?" North asked.

"Three years?" Bunnymund looked confused. "What—"

New Years sniffed. "Five. Two apiece counting Bunnymund and yourself. And we have another absent spirit today. That's three consecutive years of absences"

All of the spirits began to look around the table, accounting for who was present. New Years said nothing, but it didn't take long before it was pretty clear who had been forgotten. Bunnymund felt his ears drop as the whispering started, and North looked over to his friend in concern.

Groundhog was the only one to laugh, the raucous sound causing everyone to quiet.

"Do you find something funny, Groundhog?" New Years asked, voice cold enough to freeze over. "Could you share this hilarity with us?"

The rodent flinched at her tone but recovered quickly, laughing nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing really, it's just..." Here Groundhog turned dark beady eyes to Bunnymund, a sly look curving his mouth into a slight smirk. "It seems like cotton tail and his friend over there are encouraging bad behavior. Halloween probably felt like it wasn't fair he couldn't skip out and stayed home"

"What?" Bunnymund exclaimed incredulously. "What does _us_ missing a couple meetings have to do—"

"Enough"

New Years crossed her arms together. She looked borderline livid, a feat considering her expression hardly changed at all. "That's quite enough, thank you. I'm quite through with this carelessness of duties that seems to be spreading. You _all _are to deliver reports every year and that's final, extracurricular activities do not exempt you"

Her eyes were trained to the guardians as she said this and Bunnymund glared right back.

"Bunnymund, St. North, I expect three reports from each of you tomorrow. For today, you will sit through today's meeting and listen, and observe, and relearn what it is that's expected of you as I'm sure you've forgotten"

North cringed minutely while Bunnymund scowled quite openly. On the other side of the Oval Table Goundhog looked gleeful, and Bunnymund made a mental note to search him out later when this was all over.

"Additionally, in regards to Halloween, I would like for _you_ to bring him in with you tomorrow, as I will need his report for this year and last year's as well"

New Years was looking straight at Bunnymund now, clear gray eyes demanding he retort. "His holiday is especially important you see. I needn't remind you why, I'm sure" she continued.

Bunnymund wanted to refuse, he did, felt his tongue ready to form the words, but he nodded his understanding instead, albeit quite grumpily. New Years was the head of the holidays after all, set to lead them under Man on the Moon's wishes, so he couldn't just outright disobey. No matter how much he wanted to. Part of being a guardian, part of his _extracurricular activities, _demanded he follow the rules.

Which he had pretty much bogged up now.

New Years nodded in return and pushed up her glasses again. "St. Valentine, start the meeting as usual, if you will"

The spirit of Valentine's Day stood from his seat and gathered up his scrolls, dropping them spectacularly before he managed to compose himself and situate his report. His cheeks were almost the color of the dark red hair falling in waves to his shoulders when he began reading, officially starting the meeting.

The tension had gone from the air, but Bunnymund inwardly groaned and resisted the urge to drop his head on the table.

Eight grueling hours later, and the gathering was brought to a close. New Years gave Bunnymund and North one last meaningful look before she dissolved into white light, traveling up and out of the woods to wherever uptight frozen ice queens decided to defrost in the world.

Bunnymund was in an even worse mood than when he discovered his googies dead and frozen over in the snow, something he had been honestly expecting considering his less than satisfactory temper control. He had been ready to deliver the news in his report, see what New Years had to say about it, or even the other spirits and get some answers, go out looking to see if more of his googies were left from last year, but that would have been easy.

Oh, _no_.

Now, he had to not only wait for the next day to meet up with one of the most unpleasant people he had the displeasure of knowing to deliver said report, but he had to do it with one Halloween spirit in tow?

It was certainly a cruel punishment. Just thinking about the spirit gave Bunny the chills.

"How long you plan on sitting and sulking like baby, Bunny?" North said. The larger than life Russian man was standing over him with the grandest smile he'd seen on him all day, St. Valentine behind him.

Bunnymund wasn't too familiar with the other spirit, though he knew him to be friendly. St. Valentine was hard to get close to usually, almost always surrounded by his flock of cherubs, love-struck nymphs, elves, animals, other spirits, etc, or chatting with Cupid, who Bunnymund made sure to avoid at all costs.

Actually, love spirits made him wary by rule of thumb.

The Pooka was tense now, giving his friend a questioning look.

North laughed loudly at Bunnymund's caution, holding his belly as his shoulders shook. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes as he waited for his friend to calm down, tears in his lashes before he wiped them away.

"My friend, Vartan Valentine has been talking to me about some things I have been wanting to know" North smiled and waggled his brows, and Bunnymund immediately caught his meaning.

"Seriously, mate? You're worried about some sheila now?" he asked, dumbstruck.

North looked affronted. "Not just _any _one woman, _the _woman, though it is Cupid Valentine is telling me I must speak to"

St. Valentine smiled easily at the mention of his name and nodded to Bunnymund.

"I've heard about everything the Guardians did that day, how you all defeated Pitch Black, and I'm impressed" he said. His dark eyes were sincere, and Bunnymund felt his muscles relax, if only the tiniest bit. "I hardly got a chance to speak to you before since you both were gone"

"And now it looks like we are being punished for those absences, Bunny most of all" North added. "Where is Halloween living? Do you know?"

St. Valentine cupped his chin in his hand and rubbed a thumb against the dark red scruff growing there thoughtfully. "I _believe_ he still lives in France. I don't remember exactly where, but it might be somewhere in Besançon"

"We can ask Tooth. Wouldn't she have his baby teeth?" Bunnymund suggested, albeit a little impatiently. He was still irritated, he could hardly help it.

"That is good idea! Why have I not thought of that?" North exclaimed excitedly. "We will go tell Tooth and she will tell us where to find—"

The Russian man stopped. Bunnymund raised his brows in concern, his confusion growing when North groaned out loud quite theatrically. St. Valentine looked downright worried, stepping closer to the much larger man with his hand raised as if to offer some kind of comfort.

"Ustvolskaya! Tooth!" he cried suddenly. North clapped large hands to his face and turned to Bunnymund, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"What about Tooth?" Bunnymund asked carefully. He was getting a very bad feeling about something, a nervous feeling that soon turned into realization when he remembered, and suddenly he was face palming too.

"Bloody hell" he cursed.

"What happened?" St. Valentine asked, looking between the two of them. "What's wrong?"

"Forgot about the stupid meeting the little frost bite had going on" Bunnymund said in answer. North, the poor man, looked as if he had just run over some kid's pet with his sleigh.

"Da. Jack will not be happy"

"Not like it matters" Bunnymund said. Anger was easier to manage than the guilt, and he had plenty to be mad at. "You remember what the little dill did yesterday? I outta throttle him when I see him!"

"Bunny—"

"We outta be headin' out now" Bunnymund interrupted. He had almost forgotten about Jack, Jack, the little impish winter spirit who had his right foot's name on his skinny little arse. There was so much weighing on his mind, so many things that he was going to have to mull over in his nest back at the burrow, and Jack and his crazy antics were near the top of it, like always. The bugger enjoyed hassling Bunnymund far too much for his liking, and the Pooka was going to deliver the good that got him real soon. Then he was going to talk to Tooth, find Halloween, and report the state of his googies to New Years and hopefully get some answers.

"I'm taking my tunnels" the Pooka announced.

North and St. Valentine watched him as he conjured up a hole with a tap of his foot and dropped in without another word.

"I should probably leave now as well" North told the other spirit, eyes trained on the grass and flower that quickly covered the tunnel Bunnymund had taken.

St. Valentine nodded and watched him go, sighing in disappointment.

He had really wanted to talk to the guardians about their victory over the Boogeyman, having heard so many amazing stories about the event from others. It was difficult to catch them on his free time, especially considering they hardly had time out of work themselves. St. Valentine couldn't help but sulk as he watched Nicholas head for his sleigh.

The wood elves he had greeted before handed him his coat and wings, which he took back with gratitude. It was only a few holiday spirits left in the clearing, mainly Groundhog and his friends, and St. Valentine had no wish to be alone with them.

Besides, Nicholas wanted to get some information from Cupid, which meant it was best he left while the sun was still up. Catching the other spirit of love was nigh impossible when the moon was out and the potential to be lying in someone's bed almost certain. Not that it took much coaxing on Cupid's part, but the spirit did enjoy spending nights in someone's company.

St. Valentine took off with a great flap of his wings.

* * *

OMG, close to 5000 words, I can't believe it's so long O3O I'm so sorry to everyone who had been reading this, I had no idea how my inspiration would fail me after I made the choice to take the Jackrabbit pairing out. I just can't do it, I have to have it, and now I feel like I'm overflowing with inspiration! There will be Jackrabbit, damn it, and it will be awesome! Sorry to all my male friends I tried to appease, but you can just suck a googie (I apologize to any Australian persons for my probably horrible Aussie lingo, slang, colloquialnessityism and whatnot that will rear its head in this story. Everything I know is from Google)

So basically, this fic will now run along the path I had set for it in the beginning. I've done some edits, so if you would like to reread the other chapters, go ahead. Also, please review! I have a lot of OCs and I've taken some liberties with the verse, so if you have any comments or suggestion, I'm wide open for them!

Thank you for reading :) And thanks sososososo much to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story already. You guys are all lovely. Bunnymund will now visit all your homes and give you chocolate.

**KageKoketsu**: lol, okaaaaay. I will do my very best to disappoint you and make this awesomer :D

**ILikeTo Sneeze**: You have the best username ever XD I'm evil because I left you on another cliffhanger, lol, but it's all in love! Thank you for reviewing 3

**RoyEdugawa:** Thank you, I hope you liked the third chapter :)

**nolifeandlovingit:** Thank you sweety, sorry for the wait D: I hope you enjoyed the third chapter

**HerHiddenSecret: **Turns out I couldn't even write the thing without the prospect of Jackrabbit, so now there will remain Jackrabbit. Thank you so much, I enjoyed writing their little argument :D Phil seems like he really knows what he's doing, so he could tell North a thing or two, lol.


End file.
